


Two Halves of a Whole

by immortalpramheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post 5x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalpramheda/pseuds/immortalpramheda
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy talk it out





	Two Halves of a Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Post 5x05 after Clarke finds out about Bellamy and Echo

Bellamy follows Clarke along the sandy wasteland and into the tent. She’s walking fast, trying to get away from him. He has to jog to keep up with her.

 

They hadn’t spoken since the rover arrived, when she was reunited with Madi and he was reunited with Echo. He’d never even mentioned their relationship to Clarke, because in all honestly, when he found out she was alive everything else melted away.

 

“Clarke,” he says, breathless, pushing the tent flaps out of the way as he makes his way in. “Clarke, please let me explain, I know you’re mad…”

 

Clarke turns around sharply and looks at him. “I’m not mad,” she says, giving a small shrug. But her face says otherwise.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you,” he says. The truth was, Echo had not even crossed his mind after he was reunited with Clarke. Not even for a second. Despite what he’d promised Echo, everything _did_ change the moment they landed on the ground.

 

Clarke presses her lips together. "Six years is a long time…"

 

“Yes, it is,” he says, taking a few steps towards her. “I should have told you, I'm sorry. We…”

 

She shakes her head and takes a few steps back. “You don’t need to explain yourself to me, Bellamy. It just took me by surprise, that’s all.” She pauses. “And after everything she did…” she mumbles, trailing off.

 

“She’s _not_ the same person anymore, she’s changed…” he retorts defensively. But he catches himself, not sure how to continue. Had Echo really changed? Or had he just learnt to forgive all her actions?

 

“You wouldn’t be with her if she hadn’t,” she says. She knew him well, maybe even better than he knew himself.

 

Bellamy stands there, trying to read her face. “Clarke, are you okay with this?”

 

She nods fast. “Why wouldn’t I be? You’re free to be with whoever you want.” She turns away, placing a hand her head.

 

Bellamy takes a few more steps towards her, feeling guilty for some reason, wanting to explain himself further. Maybe wanting to try to convince himself too, that he was okay with everything. “Clarke, it was lonely up there…” he stops himself. That wasn’t fair to Echo, to say that he simply settled for her. It was more than that, wasn’t it?

 

Clarke whips back around harshly and there are tears falling down her cheeks. “I said I’m _fine_ with it. I understand, Bellamy.”

 

She tries to push her way past him but he grabs her arm firmly. “Clearly, you’re _not_ okay with it.” He looks her up and down and settles his gaze on her tear stained face. He fights the urge to wipe her tears away.

 

“I’m fine,” she says through sniffles, wiping her tears away. “Really, Bellamy, it’s _fine_.”

 

He lets go of her arm but she doesn’t move. They stay wordless and no one makes a move. How do they continue, how do they say what they want to say deep down when they are both clearly too afraid to?

 

Clarke is the one to break the silence. “I…” she says, then stops herself, shaking her head.

 

“Clarke what is it?” He takes a careful step towards her.“You don’t need to be mad…” he says calmly.

 

“I said I’m _not_ mad!” she snaps, her tone shocking him. “I’m not…” she says, her voice breaking, unsure of how to explain what she’s feeling.

 

“You’re obviously upset,” he says, his jaw clenched.

 

“I’m not, I’m just…” she says, turning away from him and heading towards the opening of the tent. “Just forget it.”

 

Suddenly he feels very angry. Not towards her, just because of this situation that they’re in. “Do you know how hard it was for me to get over you?” he says, with a harsher tone than he meant to.

 

That stops her in her tracks and she slowly turns back towards him.

 

“I thought you were _dead_ , I thought…” his voice starts to go raspy, the way it does when he’s overcome with emotions, and he stops himself short. “But I had to move on… I couldn’t…” He pauses to catch his breath. “I couldn’t keep holding onto you… you were gone… I had to move on with my life.” He feels tears start to fall from his eyes.

 

Clarke takes a few wary steps towards him. She starts to reach her hand out, to comfort him. Healing people, that’s what she does. “Bellamy, I’m sorry…”

 

He shakes his head as he regains himself. “No, no, Clarke, you have absolutely _nothing_ to apologise for,” he says softly, needing her to know that none of this is her fault. “You saved all of us. You… you saved _me_ , Clarke.”

 

Clarke nods her head fast. More tears come as squeezes her eyes shut. “I called you on the radio,” she starts, opening her eyes and finding his again. “Every day.”

 

He smiles at her. “I know, Madi told me,” he says. In the rover on the way to rescue Clarke from Diyoza, Madi told him a lot of things. She tried to radio them up in space everyday. She never gave up hope. “You never stopped trying to contact us, I know.”

 

She shakes her head and begins to turn away, almost too afraid to continue. “No, I… I didn’t call Raven, or Murphy, or Monty… I called _you_.”

 

Bellamy takes a step back, surprise hitting his face. “Me?”

 

She presses her lips together, suddenly feeling lightheaded and unable to stand. She sits down on a dirty bench. “I would recount the day to you, tell you what we got up to. It… it helped me survive. I had Madi, but… you also helped me to stay alive.”

 

Bellamy feels like he’s been hit by a ton of bricks. He stops himself from collapsing and lowers himself down on the bench next to her. “I…” he starts, but can’t make any more words come out.

 

Clarke creeps her hadn’t into his and presses her mouth into a subtle smile. “I _knew_ you’d come back. I talked to _you_ and it helped me keep that hope.”

 

Bellamy stays silent, not sure how to process this. But then he finds the right thing to say to her. “I’d sit by the window, looking down on Eden. I had no idea I was looking down at you.” He looks down at their clasped hands.

 

“And I was looking up at you,” she says, squeezing his hand. “It felt…” she starts, then changes her train of thought. “Ever since I found Madi I had a purpose, I had a reason to stay alive.” She pauses. “But… it felt like for those six years there was a piece of my heart missing.” She takes her other hand and places it on his chest. “But now it’s back,” she whispers.

 

They both sit there in silence. They’d said what they needed to say. Bellamy now knew that she felt the same as he did. That without each other, it felt as though a part of them was missing.

 

They had some obstacles in the way now, but when two people completed each other this much, the world would have to learn to adapt. Their destiny was here, two halves of a whole. It _always_ had been, since the moment they landed on the ground. Without each other they were incomplete.

 

“The heart and the head,” Bellamy says, breaking the silence. He tilts his head down and leans his forehead on Clarke’s.

 

Six years ago, before they were separated, Clarke made Bellamy realise that is what they were to each other. When they were apart, they had to make up for the absence of the other. And they did, they both survived. But now… now everything felt right again.

 

“The heart and the head,” Clarke repeats, closing her eyes and nuzzling her head down into Bellamy’s shoulder.


End file.
